Quédate junto a mí
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Producto de un fallido plan de las chicas de la escuela, Kyle ve como su posible relación amorosa con Stan se hace cada vez más difícil, pero él no se rendirá tan fácil, luchará por él y se mantendrá a su lado sin importar nada. Style (Steek-Creek).
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : South Park no me pertenece.

 _Summary:_ Producto de un fallido plan de las chicas de la escuela, Kyle ve como su posible relación amorosa con Stan se hace cada vez más difícil, pero él no se rendirá tan fácil, luchará por él y se mantendrá a su lado sin importar nada. Style (Steek-Creek).

Hola! Aquí otra vez RequeteMiau, no me resistí a escribir esta idea loca que tuve hace un par de días, así que aproveché un buen rato libre que tuve y la comencé. Irá lento pero seguro...espero que no les desagraden la pareja secundaría random de mis dos regalones jajaj porque al fin y al cabo esto es un Style con su siempre bueno e infaltable Creek por ahí. Bueno espero que les gusté y si es así comenten por favor : D eso me anima mucho para seguir C:! Saludos!

 **Quédate junto a mí**

( _Capítulo I)_

Para la mayoría del pueblo de South Park ese viernes era como cualquier otro, pero para los adolescentes del mismo era diferente, esa noche de realizaría un gran baile para "celebrar" el inicio del año escolar, las chicas se encontraban muy emocionadas alistándose en sus hogares para poder ser las más bellas de la noche, por su parte, los chicos en su gran mayoría solo asistían por las constantes amenazas que recibieron de parte de Wendy Testaburger y compañía. No es como si le tuvieran miedo a la chica…claro que no…pero la pelinegra ha dejado más que claro en una que otra ocasión que con ella "no se jode", por el bien de su último año, solo por esta vez… accederían a las amables peticiones de la pelinegra, aunque en realidad no entendían por qué le daba tanta importancia a un estúpido baile escolar, es decir, tampoco se trataba de la fiesta de graduación ni mucho menos.

-¿Cómo vas amigo?- Preguntó un moreno, sentado en la cama de la habitación de su mejor amigo, esperando que este terminara de alistarse para la "gran" noche.

-No sé Stan- dijo asomándose un pelirrojo por la puerta del baño en suite- no entiendo por qué debo quitarme mi ushanka, ¡me siento desnudo sin ella!- exageró, esperando que su amigo se apiadara de él.

-No empieces con eso Kyle…sabes que te ves bien, tu cabello es lindo, deberías dejarme verlo más seguido y superar ese tonto complejo- Argumentó el moreno de ojos azules.

-Stan…sabes que no es cosa de decir supéralo y ya, ¡es difícil!- Debatió el de ojos verdes ante lo cual el de ojos azules se puso de pie, caminó hacia su amigo y abrió por completo la puerta que los separaba para poder ver al pelirrojo completamente.

-Kyle…-Dijo acercándose lentamente al rostro del pelirrojo logrando que se sonrojara-

-¿Q-qué crees que haces S-Stan?-Cuestionó nervioso el de ojos verdes.

-Nada…solo…-Agregó casi susurrando mientras se seguía acercando a Kyle cuando de repente le quitó de golpe la ushanka y retrocedió rápidamente alejándose del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué carajo Stan?!-

-Jajajaja funcionó, solo quería distraerte para poder hacer todo esto más fácil- Respondió alzando la ushanka de Kyle como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-Devuélvemela ahora mismo Marsh- Exigió seriamente Kyle, frunciendo el ceño y estirando su brazo derecho hacia el aludido.

-Kyle, vamos, no sigas amigo, hazlo por mi…aunque sea un par de horas…si de verdad te sientes muy incómodo te la devolveré al rato-Respondió haciendo puchero de perrito lastimero.

-No…pero…ah…yo…no…está bien- Terminó por acceder ante la manipulación de Stan.

-Genial, entonces, ya vamos, tenemos que encontrarnos con lo demás allá- Festejó el pelinegro para luego acercarse a la salida de la habitación seguido por el pelirrojo. Al bajar de la habitación fueron recibidos por los emocionados padres de Kyle quienes los felicitaron por lo bien que se veían con sus atuendos semiformales que la situación ameritaba, junto a esto les dieron una serie de instrucciones a ambos como ya era costumbre de parte de la exigente madre de Kyle. Cuando al fin lograron librarse de los progenitores del pelirrojo se encaminaron a la escuela, al llegar se encontraron en la entrada del gimnasio con varios de sus amigos.

-Hola maricas- Saludo Cartman que se encontraba junto a Kenny y Butters-

-¿Qué hay?- Respondió Stan sin inmutarse por el insulto mientras Kyle solo fruncía el ceño.

-Este par de idiotas al igual que todo el resto –Respondió Kenny mientras apuntaba al grupo de Craig y otros- están haciendo tiempo para entrar.

-Son unos llorones, es solo un jodido baile, no es como si nunca hubiéramos ido a uno- Respondió Stan mientras se iban sumando a ellos los chicos del team Craig.

-Nunca nos habían presionado para asistir Marsh, esas locas se traen algo entre manos, a mí me da igual, pero no iba a dejar que Tweek se quedará solo con ese montón de zorras- Hablo con su típico tono neutral el recién llegado Craig.

-Desobedecer es demasiada presión ngh- Agregó Tweek cerrando frenéticamente su ojo derecho producto de su tic nervioso.

-¿Qué acaso nadie está aquí porque les agrada aunque sea un poco la idea?- Cuestiono incrédulo Stan, ante lo cual solo Clyde y Kenny alzaron su mano y Cartman soltó una pequeña risita.

-Tengo que ver a Bebe, debe de estar hermosa, además esta noche caerá a mis pies- Respondió lleno de confianza Clyde.

-Tengo intenciones de joderle su gran noche a Testabitch- Habló Cartman relajadamente.

-Yo quiero ver a las chicas en sus lindos y pequeños vestidos- Agregó con una sonrisa perversa Kenny.

-¿Ven?, no es tan terrible, algo de bueno encontraran en esto-Siguió hablando positivamente Stan antes de ser interrumpido por una pelinegra que acababa de sumarse al grupo.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Se ven muy bien esta noche- Sonrió la pelinegra de ojos ámbar ante lo cual algunos chicos respondieron amablemente el saludo, otros se limitaron a asentir y Craig le hizo su típica seña-y bien ¿qué esperan para entrar?- Cuestionó esta vez acompañada de una falsa sonrisa llena de presión.

-Que te jodas puta- Respondió hostil Cartman, Wendy solo lo ignoro y siguió dirigiéndose a los demás chicos.

-Hey Tweek hay una linda chica que quiere bailar contigo esta noche- Anunció Wendy mirando fijamente a Tweek.

-¡GAH!- el gritito de pánico de Tweek fue lo único que recibió en respuesta además de una gélida mirada de parte de Craig Tucker.

-No te preocupes Tweek ninguna zorra se acercará a ti- Tranquilizó Craig poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro del aludido- para eso vine.

-Como sea, ya entren- Interrumpió con un tono severo Wendy mientras fruncía en ceño, los chicos se quedaron pensativos unos momentos mientras recordaban la actitud de Wendy todo el mes pasado y la razón por que ahora se encontraban allí…no querían hacer que su año se volviera más jodido aun de lo que ellos mismos lograban- Muévanse- Apresuró, con lo cual los chicos comenzaron a caminar resignados hacia el gimnasio soltando una que otra grosería y promesas de venganza- Excepto tu Kyle…-Dijo tomando del brazo al aludido para detenerlo.

-¿Ah?- Exclamo sin entender que quería Wendy de él-

-Solo dame un minuto- Pidió con una dulce sonrisa la chica, Kyle volteó a ver a sus amigos, ya habían ingresado todos al gimnasio menos Stan quien lo miraba interrogante, Kyle gesticulo un "te veo luego" para él pelinegro quien acto seguido levanto su pulgar de la mano derecha como afirmación, luego entró al gimnasio dejando a Kyle y Wendy solos.

-Bien ¿Qué sucede Wendy?- Preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Bueno Kyle…eres uno de los chicos más inteligentes de por aquí…por lo tanto ya debes haber notado que este baile además de ser tradicional tiene otro propósito oculto- Habló la chica intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

-Emmm sí, me pareció extraño que insistieras tanto, tú no eres fanática de estas cosas como tus amigas- Confirmó el pelirrojo un poco confundido. Luego de la ruptura definitiva de Stan y Wendy hace un par de años, el pelirrojo se había hecho un poco más cercano a la chica, lo suficiente para notar conductas extrañas básicas en ella, como el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento el cual exteriorizaba inconscientemente al juguetear con sus dedos.

-Pues sí, iré al grano, está noche organizamos un juego sorpresa para que las chicas puedan besar a los chicos que les gustan desde hace un buen tiempo, la idea era originalmente para el baile temático de San Valentín del año pasado el cual…ejem…algunos…arruinaron- Explicó dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora junto a sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué? No pueden traernos aquí para eso, no somos putas Wendy- Respondió molesto Kyle, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente en ese momento pero la que más lo irritó fue imaginar a Stan besándose con alguna chica de la clase.

-Lo sé Kyle, no te enojes, en realidad a mí tampoco me fascina la idea, pero es el último año que estaremos aquí y las chicas han estado rogando por mí ayuda desde hace mucho tiempo, todo esto no sería necesario si los jodidos "hombres" de aquí no fueran unos infantiles a estas alturas de la vida y notaran el interés de las chicas hacia ellos- Respondió con un tono molesto en sus últimas palabras en defensa de sus amigas.

-Sigue sin parecerme buena idea Wendy…pero ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí?, podría entrar y joderlo todo ahora mismo- Cuestiono severo el pelirrojo.

-Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para darte una ayudadita Kyle, tal vez no es tanto por ti, sino por Stan, después de tantos años en nuestra fallida relación lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos y quiero que se dé cuenta de…-

-¿De que hablas?- Interrumpió nervioso Kyle al ir conectando los cabos sueltos en su cabeza.

-Quiero que Stan se dé cuenta que la mejor oportunidad que tiene para volver a ser feliz es a tu lado Kyle, no soy tonta, sé que tú lo quieres más que como amigo- Respondió seriamente la chica de ojos ámbar- desde que terminamos hace dos años no lo he vuelto a ver interesado en ninguna chica, creo que él puede sentir algo diferente por ti pero hay que darle un gran empujoncito para que lo note.

-Wendy…yo no…-Kyle quien estaba totalmente sonrojado no lograba ordenar sus ideas, por una parte creía que era jodidamente inmoral para él acceder a un juego como este, pero por otro lado se moría de ganas de poder estar junto a su súper mejor amigo de una forma diferente, además se estana muy avergonzado de verse como un jodido libro abierto respecto de sus sentimientos por Stan para que incluso Testaburger los notara- Wendy yo no sé si soy capaz de algo así.

-Kyle tú no te preocupes, todo lo haremos nosotras, tu solo encárgate de no arruinar tu oportunidad cuando llegue el momento, por eso te lo cuento ahora, para que estés listo, ahora ven, entremos, relájate y deja que todo fluya- Tranquilizó la chica tomando el brazo de Kyle quien aún no se mostraba convencido de la situación, entraron juntos al gimnasio el cual estaba decorado con temática otoñal, música sonando fuertemente y luces bajas para dar un ambiente más acogedor. Luego de unos minutos se separaron, Kyle estaba hecho una manojo de nervios, no sabía si debía detener el estúpido plan de las chicas o por una vez en su vida sacar provecho de él.

-Hey, ¿Qué quería Wendy?- Kyle fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos por el mismo chico que los robaba.

-Ah…ella…quería pedirme que nos juntaremos el jueves a estudiar matemáticas, ya sabes, los dos somos buenos en eso, pero así podremos complementarnos y ser mejores- Mintió rápidamente Kyle, mientras miraba nervioso hacia la entrada del gimnasio deseando escapar.

-Oh, que aburrido, pensé que se traía algo mejor- Comentó aburrido Stan para luego regalarle una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

-N-nada nuevo- Volvió a mentir Kyle con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al dejar de mirar la puerta del gimnasio y sentir como se perdía en la hermosa sonrisa del pelinegro. ¿Acaso lo que planeaba hacer no era una especie de traición a su mejor amigo?, Kyle ya había asumido hace años que estaba enamorado de Stan, aunque al principio estuvo muy confundido terminó decidiendo que no haría nada al respecto porque su amistad era más valiosa que sus extraños sentimientos, pero con el pasó de los años, encontrándose en plena adolescencia, las hormonas lo golpeaban cada vez más fuerte haciéndolo dudar sobre su decisión, además él estaba seguro que también era culpa de Marsh, ¿por qué tenía que volverse más atractivo cada día, con esa hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa y brillantes ojos azules?...

Así transcurrió una hora, donde Kyle fingía prestarles atención a sus amigos cuando en realidad su mente solo se preguntaba si estaba a punto de tomar la decisión correcta.

-Kyle si te sientes muy extraño sin tu ushanka puede devolvértela ahora...te noto extraño desde hace un buen rato- Ofreció Stan.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?- Respondió confundido Kyle al ser sacado nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-Has estado extraño toda la noche porque te sientes "desnudo" ¿no?…-Respondió confundido el moreno.

-No…yo…sol-Kyle no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de repente la música se detuvo y todos voltearon ver hacia el escenario donde estaba Wendy y Bebe cada una con un micrófono.

-¡Bien chicos daremos inicio a la actividad sorpresa de esta noche!- Anunció emocionada Bebe, ante lo cual muchas chicas comenzaron a aplaudir emocionadas.

-Todo lo que deben hacer es cubrir sus ojos con las vendas que les están entregando ahora mismo- Continuó Wendy alzando en su mano izquierda un trozo de tela negra mientras en todo el salón algunas chicas le iban entregando a cada alumno una similar.

-No jodas no me pondré esta estúpida venda perra- Gritó molesto Cartman entre la multitud.

-Yo tampoco seré parte de esta mierda- Agregó Craig.

-Si no quieren un jodido mes más de detención lo harán ahora mismo- Gritó irritada Wendy aterrando a todos los presentes, Craig y Cartman callaron al instante, ya tenían jodidas casi todas las tardes de los dos meses siguientes, no necesitaban más y sabían que esa chica podría lograrlo de alguna forma.

-Jejeje bien sigamos, empiecen a vendarse los ojos por favor- Hablaba amablemente Bebe tratando de superar la tensión producida por el grito de su amiga, todos los chicos empezaron a obedecer a excepción de algunas chicas que monitoreaban la situación. Los chicos del team Stan y Craig se encontraban llenos de dudas reunidos en una esquina del salón pero al igual que los demás comenzando a vendar sus ojos.

-Puta madre- Se quejó Craig luego de vendar los ojos de Tweek para seguir con los suyos.

-Hey puede ser divertido-Animó Stan quien ya tenía sus ojos cubiertos.

-Lo que tú digas Hippie- Respondió irónico Cartman.

-Oigan quien sabe…podría aprovecharme de la conmoción y hacer de las mías con alguna chica- Insinuó Kenny.

-o algún chico, no ves nada Kenny, no sabrás a quien te acercas…-Respondió Token.

-Tampoco estaría nada mal- Agregó tranquilamente el rubio de ojos color cielo.

-¡GAH de seguro planean matarnos a todos! ngh- Gritó neurótico Tweek, mientras un inseguro Kyle aún se debatía sobre qué hacer.

-Chicos…solo quédense alejados del resto del grupo, es lo mejor- Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, por lo menos en eso podría ayudar, advirtiéndoles indirectamente a sus amigos.

-¿Acaso sabes algo rata judía?- Interrogó irritado Cartman.

-Como podría saberlo culón- Kyle dio un paso hacia delante en forma de desafío esperando tener a Cartman frente a él.

-Bien al parecer ya todos están listos- Se escuchó decir a Bebe cada vez más cerca, al parecer había bajado del escenario, ambas se encontraban acomodando estratégicamente a algunos de sus compañeros el grupo de Stan no fue la excepción, finalmente solo faltaba que Wendy acomodara a algunos últimos chicos…pero mientras Bebe animaba al resto, la pelinegra fue empujada accidentalmente cuando ubicaba a los chicos del grupo de Craig, pasando a mover a un par de chicos producto del movimiento.

-Bien chicos ahora deben besar a quien en frente sin quitarse las vendas y ya saben que le pasará al que desobedezca- Muchas parejas comenzaron a besarse inmediatamente ya que las chicas tenían claro que era parte del plan.

-¡No, esperen!- Trato de detener Wendy al ver las caóticas parejas formadas a su alrededor producto de su torpeza, antes de poder seguir fue callada al ser besada en los labios.

-Stan…-Susurro Kyle al sentir como su supuesto mejor amigo se acercaba a sus labios.

-¿Tweek?-Recibió en respuesta.

-¿Craig?-Cuestionó, comenzado a sudar frío al notar que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Broflovski?- Contestó el chico de la voz nasal.

-Maldita sea- Kyle se quitó frenéticamente su vendaje al igual que Craig, ambos luego de buscar por unos segundos a quienes realmente esperaban tener en frente se llevaron una gran y poco grata sorpresa. Kyle sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo, nunca debió ser parte de ese estúpido plan, tendría que haber seguido la razón como siempre y decírselo a sus amigos…así ahora no sentiría su corazón romperse al ver como Stan Marsh besaba dulcemente a Tweek Tweak.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece._

 **(** _ **Capítulo II)**_

Kyle se quedó estático contemplando la escena, reaccionó al escuchar diversos murmullos a su alrededor producto de las parejas que ya se habían alejado y quitado las vendas. En pelirrojo al dejar de contemplar a su amigo, pudo notar como Craig tenía los nudillos blancos de tanta presión que estaba ejerciendo, era sorprendente que el pelinegro aún controlara sus impulsos. Kyle sonrió para sí mismo con ironía ya que además de que su corazón estuviera destrozado, tendría que ir a salvar a Stan de una muerte segura producto de la furia de Tucker.

 _Stan POV_

Realmente me parecía un juego curioso el que inventaron las chicas, tonterías de adolescentes, a pesar de eso decidí participar, besar a alguien no me mataría y actuar como un adolescente promedio tampoco. Como no podía ver, alcé lentamente mi brazos para sentir a la persona que estaba frente a mí, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para acércala suavemente y luego cambiar mi mano derecha para posicionarla en su cintura. Sentía que mí compañero estaba sumamente tenso, su cuerpo estaba rígido y tiritaba un poco, a pesar de eso luego de unos segundos se fue relajando cada vez un poco más. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, hasta comenzar con un suave rose de labios, cuando noté que aceptaba el contacto empecé a profundizar un poco más el beso pero manteniendo la suavidad. No puedo negar que me sentía extraño, nunca había besado a alguien en estas circunstancias, no obstante, a la vez me sentía genial, no por no saber quién era, eso sería un extraño fetiche, sino que por alguna extraña razón mi acompañante me estaba produciendo una sensación de relajo y satisfacción diferente a la usual. Lo sentía tan delicado y nervioso…no podía evitar sentir un profundo deseo de mantenerme a su lado y protegerlo, soy un jodido romántico lo sé…pero ese beso con delicioso sabor a café me estaba obsesionando.

Cuando comencé a escuchar las voces de mis compañeros por todo el gimnasio decidí, a mi pesar, que ya debía detenerme, me alejé lentamente sin soltar la cintura de mi acompañante con la mano derecha ya que con la izquierda quite suavemente su vendaje para luego quitar el mío un poco más eufórico. Allí estaba…el mejor jodido beso de mi vida lo había compartido con Tweek Tweak, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa al verlo, aunque de cierta forma las señales de que era él fueron bastante claras…Al verlo tan sonrojado, tiritando de nervios y soltando sus típicos grititos, sentí mi corazón latir de una forma diferente, no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Creo que estoy loco, esto es como ¿enamorarse al primer beso? no creo que eso sea posible, ¿o sí? Siempre he sido jodidamente romántico y aunque no sea amor y yo sea un puto demente por sentir tanto por tan poco, me siento más que bien al respecto.

Volví a posar ambas manos en la cintura de Tweek y lo acerqué suavemente a mí para poder abrazarlo.

-Ngh ¿q-qué haces Stan? Oh dios, de seguro quieres matarme, no me mates por favor ngh, morir en un baile escolar es demasiada presión- Me dijo rápidamente el rubio ante lo cual solté una ligera risita.

-Como podría hacerte eso Tweek- Le susurré al oído, antes de poder seguir sentí como alguien me alejaba violentamente del rubio y me tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué planeas Marsh?- Se trataba de Craig Tucker, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, si las miradas mataran estaría más jodido que Kenny cada día.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar jodiendo a los otros?- Respondí molesto por la interrupción.

-Oye ya déjalo Tucker- Kyle llegó a mi lado intentando relajar a Craig, lo que claramente no logró ya que de un momento a otro sentí como caía al piso, mi mundo daba vueltas y mi mejilla derecha dolía como los mil demonios, me habían dado el puñetazo más duro de mi puta vida- Jódete Tucker – escuché gritar a Kyle mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado- ¿estás bien?- Preguntó mientras me ayudaba a incorpórame posando su brazo derecho en mi espalda.

-Sí, esto no se va a quedar así-Respondí. Ya un poco más repuesto me puse de pie listo para defenderme como se debía, Craig podrá ser un cabrón pero no me voy a quedar atrás, por algo soy el jodido capitán del equipo de fútbol. Tucker me miraba fijamente mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos.

-¡Gah deténganse, se van a matar, no quiero verlos morir, eso sería demasiada presión! ngh- Gritó frenético Tweek, no pude evitar mirarlo denotando en mi rostro preocupación, junto a eso pude notar como mis compañeros de clase formaban un gran círculo alrededor de nosotros.

-No te preocupes Tweekers- Dijimos Craig y yo al unísono, acto seguido nos miramos con más antipatía que antes.

-Puta madre, estás muerto Marsh- Agregó de forma hostil mi contrincante.

-Eso debería decirlo yo Tucker- Respondí con una sonrisa altanera.

-Vamos Stan, no sigas- Trató de detenerme Kyle, pero decidí ignorarlo, lo que menos me convenía era dejar de mirar al chico del chullo.

Craig volvió a ser el primero en atacar, pude esquivar el primer golpe, aprovechándome de esto, logré encestarle un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, desafortunadamente no le di de lleno por lo que él siguió de pie casi como si nada, acto seguido logró estrellar sus nudillos contra mi mejilla izquierda. Puta madre, este chico si sabe pelear. Me mantuve de pie, listo para esquivar otro golpe el cual no tardó en llegar, afortunadamente nuevamente conseguí evadirlo, luego logré encestarle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula, seguido el me propinó otros dos…dolía como los mil demonios…

-Marsh, Tucker, ¿pueden explicar que creen que hacen?- Bien aquí se termina todo, había llegado un grupo de profesores a ver la escena, ante lo cual ambos nos detuvimos de golpe. Me pregunto dónde estuvieron cuando a las chicas se les ocurrió realizar la "actividad sorpresa".

-Yo…lo siento- Dije tratando de alivianar el evidente disgusto de los chaperones.

-Marica- Agregó Craig pretendiendo provocarme al burlarse de mi respuesta.

-Jódete imbécil- Contesté dando un paso hacia él.

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió acercándose, estábamos a poco de reanudar nuestra pelea cuando un profesor se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Están en graves problemas- Sentenció el adulto.

Así fue como terminé sentado en la acera cercana a mi casa junto a Kyle que se quedó a acompañarme. El lunes iba a ser una mierda, recién comenzaba el año escolar y ya estaba condenado a ir a detención por un par de semanas además de estar vetado del resto de los bailes del año a excepción del de graduación.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a casa a curar tus heridas? Te ves mal- Cuestionó el pelirrojo demostrando preocupación en su tono de voz y expresión facial. Realmente apreciaba que fuera tan incondicional, no sé qué haría sin mi súper mejor amigo.

-Gracias Ky, tú también estas muy sexy esta noche- Bromee por su sinceridad a la vez que le daba una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento por su compañía- No te preocupes, además debo esperar a que mis padres se duerman para llegar a casa, si me ven así –Dije mientras apuntaba mi rostro con mi mano derecha- habrá un gran escándalo y no estoy de ánimos para eso.

-Mmmm…¿y si vamos a la mía? Mis padres de seguro ya se durmieron y está empezando a hacer frío como para quedarnos esperando aquí- Me sugirió Kyle mientras se abrazaba a si mismo dándose calor.

-Está bien, solo porque no quiero que tú te enfermes, ven vamos- Dije poniéndome de pie, acto seguido Kyle hizo lo mismo y nos dirigimos a su hogar, entramos silenciosamente por la puerta principal, estaba todo a oscuras, afortunadamente conozco tan bien su casa como la mía por lo que pude evitar chocar con los mueble hasta llegar a su habitación donde al fin pudimos encender la luz.- Estoy muerto- me quejé mientras me lanzaba a la cama del pelirrojo quien entró al baño, tras unos segundos regresó a la habitación con un botiquín de emergencias y se sentó en la cama junto a mi.

-Bien Stan quédate quieto- Pidió mientras acercaba un algodón lleno de alcohol hacia mis labios, hice lo que me pidió pero al momento del contacto no pude evitar soltar un quejido por el ardor y retorcerme un poco.

-No quiero más- Dije alargando la última palabra con todo caprichoso.

-No seas marica Stan, de seguro los golpes dolieron mucho más que esto- Respondió Kyle mientras seguía tratando mi herida.

-Sí…pero valió la pena, totalmente- Dije desviando mi mirada hacia el techo mientras se formaba una boba sonrisa en mi labios.

-¿De qué hablas?- Me cuestionó deteniendo sus curaciones, sentí como me miraba fijamente.

-Yo…siento algo muy extraño Kyle…ese beso con Tweek me hizo sentir diferente…creo que me siento atraído por él-Respondí sin vergüenza alguna, ampliando más mi boba sonrisa y cerrando mis ojos.

-No jodas Marsh- Escuché decir con tono serio a Kyle.

-¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo? ¡Eres mi súper mejor amigo! El primero que debía saberlo, aunque claro tengo muchas dudas, la verdad no creo que sea "amor", pero sin duda algo siento por Tweek Tweak- El pelirrojo al oír mis últimas palabras miró hacia el techo como suplicando que me callara- tal vez no me tomes en serio porque sabes lo romántico que soy, pero no sé Ky, simplemente no puedo explicarlo- Me voltee hacia su dirección mientras trataba de explicar lo mejor posible mis sentimientos, de seguro Kyle sabría que hacer al respecto, aunque esté actuando extraño confió plenamente en él.

-Yo creo que los golpes de Craig te hicieron mal y ahora estas alucinando, mejor duérmete Stan-Respondió el pelirrojo tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación.

-Como tú digas…-Decidí acceder, ya habíamos tenido una larga noche y el cuerpo no me daba para más, de seguro al día siguiente podríamos tratar mejor el tema. Abrimos la cama y me acomodé hacia el rincón de la misma, luego Kyle hizo lo mismo recostándose a mi lado- Gracias por todo Kyle, eres el mejor- Agradecí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya duérmete- Me reprendió levemente sonrojado antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba sobre el velador. Apenas estuvimos envueltos en las penumbras de la habitación tarde menos de cinco minutos en conciliar el sueño producto del cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue la espalda desnuda de Kyle quien estaba de pie quitándose la parte superior de su pijama.

-Buenos días- Saludé perezosamente ante lo cual mi amigo se volteó de golpe hacia mi cubriendo su torso con la playera que estaba a punto de colocarse.

-¿Ha-hace cuánto despertaste?- Preguntó nervioso y bastante sonrojado. Se veía gracioso de esa manera, es impresionante que después de tantos años aun sienta pudor de que lo vea sin camiseta, después de todo cuando éramos niños hasta nos duchamos juntos un par de veces. Kyle fue cambiando progresivamente su actitud hacia mí en ese aspecto, quisiera saber por qué aunque claramente no es el momento para averiguarlo.

-Recién- Respondí sonriéndole mientras me incorporaba y frotaba mis ojos- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mmm bastante bien, creo- Me dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una pausa para colocarse rápidamente la playera y continuar- ¿y tú?

-¡Bien! Estoy hambriento ¿sabes? ¡Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar a Tweek Bros! Yo invito- Sugerí alegremente. Sí, no había olvidado lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

-Podemos comer aquí Stan- Rebatió frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero Ky, vamos…que mejor forma de comenzar el día que con un rico café y la imagen de un hermoso rubio y sus adorables tics nerviosos- Argumenté mientras me recostaba nuevamente en la cama cerrando los ojos e imaginando la situación.

-Estas jodiendo Marsh, deja de bromear, no es gracioso- Habló seriamente.

-Ya te dije que no es broma Kyle, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así- Afirmé cansado de su incredulidad.

-Stan ¿te has estado escuchando? De un segundo para otro sales con que te atrae Tweek, ¡no puede ser que un puto beso te haga sentir eso!- Me respondió alzando el tono de su voz.

-Kyle sé que suena raro, pero es lo que sentí, tal vez se me pase y resulte ser solo una confusión del momento- Agregué intentando tranquilizarlo- pero la única forma de averiguarlo es viéndolo.

-No quiero que Craig te de otra paliza Stan…-Dijo mirando el piso con semblante triste.

-No te preocupes por eso amigo…ven vamos, sé que tú también debes morir de hambre…¡prometo que te invitaré todo lo que quieras!-Animé felizmente mientras me levantaba de la cama ansioso por comenzar el día.

-Bien…-Asintió poco convencido- Solo una cosa más…¿el hecho de que sea un hombre no te acompleja ni en lo más mínimo? Te veo demasiado relajado- Cuestionó de forma cautelosa.

-Sabes…realmente ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en eso-Respondí con una expresión neutral- ya sabes…me guío por lo que siento y ya- Ante mi respuesta Kyle parecía descolocado, pasaron unos segundos y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Al rato nos encontrábamos frente a Tweek Bros, Kyle vino todo el camino con un humor de perros, pero estoy seguro que es producto del hambre, él se pone así cuando no ha comido en varias horas. Entramos al local y nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón del mismo, apenas estuvimos ubicados busqué a Tweek con la mirada, lo encontré sirviendo un café detrás de la barra, se veía más seguro que de costumbre, no obstante, apenas notó mi mirada soltó un gritito y derramo el café que estaba sirviendo.

-¿No es adorable?- Le pregunté a mi acompañante.

-Estas jodido Marsh- Comentó con tono ácido Kyle.

-Hey, de verdad necesitas comer, espera aquí te traeré algo- Ofrecí, quería complacer a mi amigo pero también aprovechar la situación. Caminé seguro hacía la barra donde encontré al rubio sirviendo nuevamente un café.

-Hey ¿Qué tal?- Saludé dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

-¡GAH!- Gritó dando un saltito, derramando en consecuencia un poco del líquido de la taza que servía- ngh no me mates, Craig no quería hacerte daño, yo no podía detenerlo ngh- Agregó rápidamente, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo vine a saludar- Respondí sin borrar mi sonrisa y acercándome más a él apoyando mí brazo izquierdo en el mesón.

-Esto no es normal ngh de seguro eres un agente del gobierno- Agregó tironeando su camisa.

-Eres muy gracioso Tweekers- Respondí soltando una risita, sabía que el chico era paranoico, todos lo saben, pero al escucharlo con detención puede resultar divertido y muy tierno.

-Ngh- Gimoteó, no pude evitar querer acercarme un poco más a él, me incline sobre el mesón, estaba decidido en acariciar su mejilla, me detuve al oír otro gimoteo, esta vez lastimero, venía del rincón del local. Creo que podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, voltee inmediatamente, no pude evitar abrir exageradamente mis ojos al ver como mi mejor amigo estaba cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Aquí el cap dos tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba ya que estuve de un lado a otro estos días, si hay algo que odio de la universidad es tener que ir a otra ciudad y a fin de año tener que trasladar todas mis cosas nuevamente a mi casa :c jeje…en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, como siempre, dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció c:…muchas gracias a los que ya lo hicieron, dieron fav o siguen la historia :D! ya se viene el POV Kyle 1313…y…¡un aplauso a Stan por ser tan distraído y enamoradizo! xD Saludos!

PD: Noté varios errores en el cap anterior, les pido disculpas por lo mismo :c intentaré arreglarlos prontamente :c.

 _ **RequeteMiau**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Capítulo III)**_

Al ver como Stan se acercaba a Tweek de esa manera, evidentemente intentando coquetear con el rubio, ya no pude contenerme más, era oficial, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, las esperanzas de que mi amor por Stan fueran correspondidos eran cada vez menores y mis fuerzas para ocultar mi sentir, nulas. Sin darme cuenta empecé a derramar poco a poco más lágrimas. En el momento en que lo vi acercándose más a Tweek por sobre el mesón, no pude contener un chillido lastimero, solo atiné a cubrir mi boca con mi mano izquierda para luego intentar ocultar mis lágrimas con la misma. Estaba oficialmente jodido.

-Kyle, amigo, ¿Qué te sucede?- Escuché decir a Stan quien luego de unos segundos ya estaba a mi lado posando su mano sobre mi espalda. Lo ignoré intentando calmar mis emociones, pero el tenerlo cerca solo las hacia más intensas.- Ky…

-¡Ya cállate Stan! – Respondí poniéndome de pie de golpe. No podía seguir escuchándolo y armar una escena más grande de la que ya estaba causando en la cafetería.

-Pero…estoy preocupado por ti amigo- Contestó con semblante triste y confuso.

-¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí, solo déjame solo y ya!-Le grité sin pensar comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada del local, el pelinegro me siguió y detuvo a medio camino al tomar mi brazo derecho.

-Kyle en serio, detente, quiero ayudarte, no estoy entendiendo nada- Explicó Stan. Tiré de mi brazo para liberarme del agarre sin siquiera voltearme a mirar su rostro, solo pude ver a Tweek a un costado tiritando como siempre, demostrando confusión en su rostro, no pude evitar mirarlo con odio, como si fuera lo peor de este mundo. Al sentir mi mirada el rubio dio un pequeño saltito y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. Caminé rápidamente hasta lograr salir del local ignorando los llamados del pelinegro. Avancé hasta un parque cercano, me acomodé en un columpio y comencé a llorar como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Realmente me veía patético.

Me sentía más estúpido que nunca, todo era culpa mía, si hubiera hecho lo que debía y no hubiera permitido que se realizara ese estúpido plan de las chicas nada de esto estaría pasando, Stan no estaría sintiendo nada por Tweak y yo podría tener la mínima esperanza de ser correspondido…pero no, la tentación me ganó, opté por seguir el camino fácil…que bien me resultó, de seguro Tweek y Stan comenzaran a salir en cualquier momento, es decir, Tweak tendría que ser un imbécil para rechazarlo, él es, sin duda, el mejor chico que hay en South Park. Además para rematar la situación, estoy jodiendo nuestra amistad con mi actitud de adolescente despechada. Estuve así por más de una hora, sintiéndome el mayor imbécil del mundo.

Decidí ignorar a Stan todo el fin de semana, sus llamadas, mensajes y visitas. Sabía que evitarlo no era la solución ya que tarde o temprano el día lunes llegaría y nos encontraríamos en la escuela donde, lamentablemente, compartíamos prácticamente todas las clases. No obstante, preferí vivir "el duelo" lo más tranquilo que pudiera, aun no estaba listo para asumir la situación, es decir, saber que el chico que amas desde los 10 años va tras otro, nuevamente, no es fácil, sobre todo si tendrás que estar escuchándolo hablar constantemente de su "nuevo amor".

Al levantarme el lunes temprano y verme al espejo noté lo jodido que me veía, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas grandes ojeras. Genial. Stan al verme de seguro comenzaría con las preguntas y dudo que esta vez lo deje pasar. Me duché rápidamente, vestí, desayuné y dirigí hacia la parada del autobús donde, para mi fortuna, el pelinegro aun no llegaba, solo encontré al chico rubio de chaqueta naranja.

-¿Qué te pasó? Te vez horrible Kyle- "Saludó" Kenny.

-Nada ¿cómo estás?- Traté de cambiar el tema.

-Oooh ¡estoy muy feliz!- Contestó con una gran sonrisa. Al verlo tan animado no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?- Cuestioné.

-¡El viernes gracias al maravilloso baile pude besar a una chica heeeermosa a la que le traía ganas hace tiempo!- Contestó feliz. Bien, hasta ahí llegó mi sonrisa, recuperé mi semblante decaído de los últimos días. Las palabras de Kenny fueron como sentir caer una cubeta llena de agua fría sobre mí, al traer de vuelta a mi mente imágenes vívidas de la famosa escena del pelinegro.

-Genial- Respondí desanimado.

-¡Sí! ¿Con quién te besaste tú?- Preguntó aun sin captar mi estado de ánimo.

-Con nadie Kenny- Respondí cortante. El rubio me miraba confundido, no debía tratarlo así, nadie tenía la culpa más que yo de lo ocurrido. De repente sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-Hey amigo-Saludó Stan con expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-Hola- Respondí neutral mientras Kenny rotaba su mirada de uno en otro.

-He estado preocupado por ti- Confesó el pelinegro.

-Que bien- Respondí. Es oficial, me estoy comportando como un imbécil. Se formó un ambiente tensó por varios minutos en cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a terminar.

-Vaya, el gordo se está tardando- Comentó Kenny terminando al fin con el incómodo silencio.

-Tal vez aun no supera que al fin beso a una chica- Rió Stan.

Mis acompañantes siguieron hablando tranquilamente mientras yo me abstenía de participar en la conversación. Al llegar el autobús me senté junto a una chica de la clase para evitar al pelinegro quien me dedicó una mirada llena de confusión para luego sentarse junto a Kenny. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, el día acababa de comenzar y ya no sabía cómo actuar, no lograba disimular mí molestia y dolor por el ojiazul. Una vez en la escuela bajé rápidamente del autobús y me encaminé a mi casillero sin esperar a mi grupo de amigos. Ya con mis libros en mano caminé lentamente hacia el salón para hacer tiempo, incluso me detenía a mirar los anuncios de las paredes que, cabe agregar, no podrían importarme menos.

-Y ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?- Mientras entraba al salón escuché a Stan hablar coquetamente. Se encontraba de pie frente al banco de Tweek el cual miraba nervioso hacia todos lados. Que idiota.

-Ngh p-presión- Respondió. Me senté, sin ser notado, en mi lugar habitual intentado ignorar la conversación que se llevaba a mis espaldas, lamentablemente, no logré mi cometido.

-Sabes me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo después de clases- Ofreció con tonó alegre.

-¡GAH! No lo ngh sé, tengo trabajo y Craig pasará ngh por mi después- Respondió. ¿De verdad? ¿Tweek se atrevía a rechazar la oferta de Stan? Sabía que era raro, pero no jodas, si fuera él, respondería que "sí" sin pensarlo, lástima que no es el caso. A pesar de eso, no puedo negar que me sentí un poco feliz al oír la negativa del rubio.

-Oh, pero podríamos salir todos juntos- Insistió entusiasmado. Okey creo que a Stan de verdad le hicieron mal los golpes de Tucker, es decir, ¿quiere salir con el rubio acompañado del chico que le dio una paliza hace unos días? – Podría invitar a Kyle, así somos más, además ha estado de mal humor estos días, me gustaría que se animara- Abrí exageradamente los ojos al escuchar la propuesta de Stan. Me enternecía saber que aun pensará en mí, no obstante, era un imbécil mayor por ni siquiera notar que estoy en el salón junto a él.

-Ngh no creo que a Craig le guste la idea- Refutó el rubio. Al fin alguien razonaba.

-Mmmm entonces, ¿Cuándo estas libre?- Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro. Nuevamente sentía ese profundo dolor en el pecho y lágrimas que amenazaban en escapar a cada segundo. No estaba preparado para volver a presenciar todo esto.

-Hey Stan- Escuché decir molesta a una voz femenina. Noté como su dueña, Wendy, caminaba irritada frente a mí, dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Wendy? ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó Stan.

-Quiero que hablemos, es en serio.- Exigió. La conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada del maestro al salón por lo cual todos se situaron en sus asientos habituales. La clase transcurrió como de costumbre, con la única diferente de que me abstuve de participar como normalmente lo hacía, evidentemente, no estaba de ánimo. Además lo largo de la hora sentí una que otra mirada sobre mí. En el receso cuando iba de camino a mi casillero, noté como Wendy parecía reprender duramente a Stan en el pasillo de la escuela, decidí ignorarlos y seguir mi camino. Así siguieron las horas, evitando a toda costa al pelinegro o simplemente siendo ignorado a causa de la presencia del rubio, hasta que llegó el almuerzo.

-Hey amigo- Saludó Stan sentándose junto a mí mientras depositaba su bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal?- Pregunté con tono neutro.

-Bien…¿y tú?- Pronunció inseguro las últimas palabras.

-Bien- Mentí. Pero, a mi pesar, el rostro de Stan evidenció que no se tragaba mi respuesta.

-Kyle de verdad quiero ayudarte- Volvió a insistir- No sé qué te sucede, pero me preocupas amigo, tú me importas demasiado- Continuó. Al oír la última parte sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Que iluso.

-Stan- Hice una pausa antes de continuar, no podía seguir actuando como un imbécil, por lo menos en apariencia- Si quieres ayudarme, solo deja el tema de lado, necesito estar solo unos días, por favor- Pedí dedicándole una mirada suplicante.

-¿Estás seguro? Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo- Ofreció a la vez que posaba su mano izquierda en mi hombro- Te quiero mucho Ky, no quiero dejarte solo.- Bien, en mi mente hubo una explosión de colores tras esa frase.

-En serio Stan, es lo mejor, no quiero tratarte mal, no lo meres, no es tu culpa- Volví a mentir, evidentemente todo por lo que estaba pasando era a causa de mis aun ocultas emociones por él, jamás podría admitirlo, sería revelar mi sentir de todos estos años para luego solo ser rechazado y por sobre todo, poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, sino iba a poder estar a su lado para amarlo como pareja por lo menos deseaba estar fielmente como su súper mejor amigo. Solo me queda aprender a vivir con el sentimiento de despecho que me invade y así ser lo que él merece.

-Bien…-Respondió inseguro- ¡Pero júrame que si me necesitas me lo dirás, estoy para lo que quieras!- Continuó dándome una mirada seria.

-Dalo por hecho- Confirmé dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Estas y otras actitudes son las que me mantiene enamorado de él a pesar de los altibajos. Stan correspondió a la vez con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, me dio un leve apretón en el hombro y comenzó a comer haciendo caso a mi petición. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, por lo menos ahora no tendría a Stan tras de mi buscando una explicación que jamás podré darle. No obstante, dude notar a un par de mesas de distancia la atenta mirada de Wendy. Si algo era seguro es que no podría escapar de ella esta tarde, teníamos un pequeño tema de culpas pendiente, aunque yo jamás le diría que la responsabilidad es toda suya tampoco podría fingir que nada ha pasado.

Afortunadamente el resto de las clases transcurrieron sin novedad. A pesar de que seguía sintiéndome jodidamente deprimido la tranquilidad que me aportaba que el pelinegro se mantuviera al margen era, de alguna extraña forma, reconfortante. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre de salida me despedí de mis amigos con un gesto con la mano y me retiré hacia mi hogar. Contrario a todo pronóstico, Wendy no apareció en mi camino.

Gracias a la soledad que reinaba en mi casa pude continuar meditando el asunto sin necesidad de contener mis emociones, lo cual, en este punto, se había vuelto fundamental. No obstante, estaba decidido a no seguir de esta forma, tenía que volver a actuar con normalidad para que el resto no notara mi dolor ni se preocupara por el mismo, aunque, lastimosamente, para lograrlo tendría que reprimir aún más mis sentimientos en el ámbito social, por ende, vivir una mentira. Sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla, pero debía continuar con mi vida a la vez que apoyaba a Stan, ser lo que el espera de mí, retribuir su incondicionalidad de años, no ser un falso amigo que espera la oportunidad de lanzarse encima, no soy ese tipo de persona. Ya una vez cometí el fatal error de no seguir mis principios, no dejaré que vuelva a suceder.

Con esa convicción me levanté a la mañana siguiente, dispuesto a intentar tener un día mejor. Ya me había lamentado lo suficiente antes de dormir como para ser capaz de reprimir mis emociones durante las horas de escuela, o eso esperaba.

-Hola- Saludé con una falsa sonrisa a los tres chicos que se encontraban en la parada del autobús.

-¡Hola!- Respondió animado Stan dejándome ver una gran sonrisa.

-Genial, la rata judía- Se quejó Cartman. Lo ignoré sin más, logrando que soltara un gruñido de frustración.

-Hey Kyle- Me llamó el rubio de ojos celestes- Adivina quien tendrá una cita hoy- Continuó con un tono de voz coqueto.

-¿Qué chica es esta vez?- Cuestioné con todo aburrido. Kenny no se cansaba de llevar cada semana una chica nueva a la cama.

-Oh, lamentablemente no se trata de mi esta vez, sino de Stanley- Dijo a la vez que cruzaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del aludido el cual solo dio una sonrisa que reflejaba incomodidad.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné sin poder controlar el tono ácido de mi voz. Está bien que quiera intentar actuar normal, pero no jodan, no soy de piedra para empezar el día así.

-Así es, Stan luego de la hora de detención pasará por el pequeño Tweek- Completó Kenny. Me quedé mirándolo sin decir nada por unos segundos.

-El hippie y el anormal, que gran combinación- Interrumpió irónico el castaño. Por mi parte solo me mantuve en silencio, observando como se iniciaba una pequeña discusión entre mis acompañantes. Nuevamente quería correr, perderme lejos de todo, largarme a llorar por horas…pero por sobre todo…deseaba olvidar.

¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan difícil aceptar la realidad?

-Kyle deberías cuidar a Stan, en cualquier momento Craig lo asesinará- Se dirigió hacia mí, riendo, el de chaqueta naranja, sacándome de mi depresiva ensoñación.

-No le tengo miedo, Tweek no es de su propiedad- Afirmó el pelinegro.

-Eres un jodido suicida Stan- Traté de sonar lo más natural posible- ni siquiera tus moretones del viernes han sanado y ya quieres más- Me burlé. Stan volvió a darme una gran sonrisa, es como si mi participación lo alegrara de sobre manera.

-No te preocupes Kyle, ¡la próxima vez lo patearé en el piso!- Aseguró animado el ojiazul.

-Claaaaroo exactamente igual que la vez pasaba- Rebatió burlón Cartman- eres un debilucho.

Así continuamos hasta que llegó el autobús, bromeando como de costumbre, intentado olvidar todo los problemas que nos aquejaban. El día transcurrió con normalidad, a pesar de que seguía manteniéndome un poco al margen, fue mejor que el día anterior, al parecer ya no soy tan mal actor. De esta forma, durante la jornada escolar hubo una que otra pelea con Cartman, un Stan embobado y un Kenny pervertido. Solo en el último receso sucedió algo inusual, escuché un gran estruendo producto de unos fuertes nudillos golpeándose contra un casillero, era Craig quien se encontraba más encabronado de lo normal hablando con Clyde, de seguro ya se había enterado de la salida de Tweek y Stan. Me preguntó cuánto tardará en darse cuenta que está tan jodido como yo, al ser Stan el pretendiente del rubio, definitivamente, Craig ya había perdido cualquier oportunidad de "proteger", como él dice, a su mejor amigo.

A penas tocaron el timbre de salida me retiré rápidamente a mi casa, quería evitar una charla con Stan sobre "que debía hacer" durante su cita, no podría resistirlo. Pasé toda la tarde tratando de distraerme lo más posible pero, desgraciadamente, mi mente como de costumbre volvía al pelinegro una y otra vez, no podía dejar de preguntarme que estaría haciendo en ese momento y si el adicto al café sabría apreciarlo como merece, espero que sí, sino el que recibirá una paliza no será Stan. Dejé escaparse una que otra lagrimita cuando ya eran las cerca de las ocho de la tarde, extrañaba a Stan, en circunstancias normales estaríamos jugando ahora mismo un buen videojuego, riendo y comiendo alguna porquería. Con la esperanza de ser correspondido aún viva.

-Kyle tienes una visita- Anunció mi madre al otro lado de la puerta. Me quedé meditando unos segundos. Tal vez se trataba de Stan, es decir, existía la mínima posibilidad de que se hubiera aburrido como los mil demonios en la cita y quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dulce e irreal esperanza. Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y baje las escaleras.

Efectivamente era un pelinegro el que me esperaba en la entrada de mi hogar, el problema está en que no se trataba, precisamente, de la persona a la cual anhelaba.

-Broflovski- Saludó seriamente.

-Tucker- Respondí de la misma forma.

-Vamos a hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola gente querida c: aquí la actualización, me atrasé un poco en subirla porque 1-fue año nuevo 2- fanfiction anda súper raro :c ni siquiera he podido leer los comentarios de fic regalo de año nuevo que subí ese día :c pensaba esperar a que se normalizara para actualizar pero sería atrasarme mucho, en fin, espero que les guste el cap, comenten que les parece para poder leerlo desde mi correo –espero- y si no algún día cuando esto se arregle jaja es muy motivador leer lo que piensan de cada capítulo c:

PD1: Feliz año nuuuuuuevo –corazones por mil-

PD2: No odien tanto al pequeño Stanley, el solo quiere amor jajaj (?

Muchos saludos -corazoncitos-

 _ **RequeteMiau.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo IV)**_

Me quedé estático unos segundos analizando a la inesperada visita, quien, como de costumbre, vino a exigir una conversación sin ninguna delicadeza.

-No tenemos nada que hablar Tucker-Dije comenzando a fruncir el ceño. No podía olvidar fácilmente la paliza que le dio a Stan.

-Entonces controla a la perra de Marsh antes de que…

-Cariño ¿qué está pasando?- Interrumpió mi recién llegada madre con tono preocupado.

-Nada mamá, está todo bien-Mentí con entonación relajada. No podía permitir que mi madre supiera nada sobre lo ocurrido, no es una mujer tonta, podría sospechar rápidamente de mi sexualidad y no estoy dispuesto a complicar más aun mi vida- Ven Craig subamos a mi cuarto tengo un nuevo videojuego-Me dirigí al pelinegro con una falsa sonrisa quien en respuesta me dio una mirada gélida acompañada de su habitual seña obscena.

-Diviértanse-Nos deseó mi progenitora cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras camino a mi habitación, una vez dentro del cuarto la tensión se hizo evidente. Nos mirados sin decir nada por unos segundos. El pelinegro se notaba cansado, tenía unas visibles ojeras además de verse más irritado de lo usual. Al parecer no soy el único que está jodido con la situación, si tan solo no se tratará de Craig, me hubiese sentido más tranquilo y apoyado al compartir mi dolor. Lastimosamente él no es el tipo de persona que se quedará a escuchar tus penas.

-Eres un cobarde Broflovski- Comentó Tucker.

-No soy un suicida-Rebatí molesto a la vez que apoyaba mi espalda en la puerta- ¿y? ¿Qué quieres?- Cuestioné cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho.

-Quiero que alejes al imbécil de Marsh de Tweek-Exigió el pelinegro- de lo contrario su cara de niño bonito tiene los minutos contados y dudo que eso te agrade-Amenazó acompañado de una sonrisa burlona.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho hoy-Comenté dándole una mirada altanera- Es la única forma que tienes para solucionar tus conflictos ¿no?

-No quiero espantar a Tweek-Confesó desviando su mirada. Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al parecer Craig Tucker no es tan cabrón como todos creen, tiene una gran, evidente e inestable debilidad.

-Ya ríndete Tucker, estas jodido desde el momento en que Stan se fijó en Tweek-Agregué soltando un suspiro. Estoy cansando de todo esto.

-No soy un perdedor como tu Broflovski-Afirmó a la vez que escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mi expresión de disgusto no se hizo esperar. Separé mi espalda de la pared y di un paso hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Soy un perdedor por aceptar la realidad?-Cuestioné con tono ácido al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente mis puños.

-Patético y llorón-Agregó sin expresión en su rostro. La rabia e impotencia me invadía a cada segundo más.

-Por lo menos yo no estoy tras un fenómeno. Admítelo Tucker si le interesaras un poco no andaría de puta por ahí aceptando salir al instante con otro- Afirmé aumentado el volumen de mi voz. Al instante la expresión del ojiazul pasó de ser una neutral a una llena de rabia.

-Repite eso- Exigió, simultáneamente tomó bruscamente el cuello de mi chaqueta y me estampó contra la pared. Inmediatamente sentí el dolor producto del impacto. Había traspasado el límite con ese comentario, la mirada gélida de Tucker revelaba la seriedad del asunto. Sentí el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, no era capaz de enfrentar a Tucker, ni siquiera Stan que es mucho más hábil y fuerte que yo físicamente pudo. No tenía oportunidad. No soy un suicida.

-Está bien, está bien, lo lamento-Traté de tranquilizarlo alzando mis manos en señal de rendición. Sentí un gran alivio cuando Tucker deshizo el agarre y se alejó lentamente de mí sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Mide tus palabras al referirte a Tweek-Advirtió a la vez que hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Tsk- Carraspee molesto. Puta debilidad- Solo ya acéptalo Tucker, Stan es mejor partido que tú.

-Y Tweek te patea en el piso, consiguió en una noche lo que tú no lograste en años-Rebatió conteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Jódete Tucker, yo apoyaré a Stan en su decisión, no lo forzaré a nada-Continué intentado guardar la calma.

-Resultaste ser un llorón cualquiera Broflovski, pensé que eras mejor que eso-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación y sujetaba el pomo de la misma- Nada de esto se quedará así- Agregó dándome la espalda- Yo no lo perderé, no soy como tú- Afirmó dirigiéndome una mirada desdeñosa antes de salir de la mi habitación dando un gran portazo.

-Ya lo perdiste-Susurré para mí mismo, acto seguido me senté cansado en el piso. No estaba listo para una conversación como está la cual solo terminó por derrumbar la pequeña y ya inexistente esperanza de que Stan fuera quien cruzara esa puerta. De todas formas mi decisión no cambiaría, si Craig quiere seguir perdiendo su tiempo es libre de hacerlo pero no contará conmigo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, solo deseaba que todo se terminara de una vez, volver a sentirme como antes, no estar en una constante guerra conmigo mismo por contener mis emociones.

Nuevamente no pude contener mis lágrimas, ya era rutinario.

A la mañana siguiente caminé lentamente hacia la parada del autobús, no tenía ánimos de escuchar la inevitable conversación sobre la cita de Stan. Llegué al punto de encuentro faltando pocos minutos para la llegada del vehículo. Como era de esperarse se encontraban los tres chicos de mi grupo, Kenny charlaba animadamente con Stan quien parecía estar en otro planeta y Cartman no despegaba la vista de su celular al chatear con su novia "secreta" que consiguió hace unos días.

-Hola amigos-Saludé al trio.

-Hey Kyle-Respondió animoso Kenny.

-Judío- "Saludó" Cartman sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del aparato.

-Que tal- Respondió Stan con un tono flojo. Definitivamente estaba en otro planeta.

-Y ¿a ti qué te pasa?-Pregunté incrédulo. Tal vez la cita del día anterior fue un verdadero fracaso y está tratando de olvidar todo. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa ante la idea. Tan irreal.

-Oh está así desde que llegó-Comentó riendo Kenny.

-Genial-Dije por reflejo para luego posar mi mano derecha en el hombro del pelinegro- Hey Stan ¿Qué haremos hoy en la tarde?- Ofrecí intentado traerlo a la realidad. Desde el incidente del baile no hemos vuelto a pasar tiempo como antes, como debe ser.

-No puedo amigo-Respondió lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es nuestro día-Pregunté incrédulo. Desde hace años cada miércoles nos reuníamos para hacer algo diferente y pasar nuestro tiempo de súper mejores amigos.

-Iré a Tweek Bros luego de la detención- Contestó a la vez que una gran y boba sonrisa de formaba en su rostro. Nuevamente sentí un balde de agua fría caer sobre mi cuerpo. Retiré lentamente mi mano de su hombro sin saber que decir. Además de perder toda oportunidad de llevar nuestra relación a un punto diferente, también me estaban arrebatando lo que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar, el tiempo como súper mejores amigos. Comencé a fruncir el ceño levemente.

-Ooooh así que te fue bien ayer Romeo-Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta el de ojos celestes.

-Pensé que Craig te patearía el culo-Comentó el castaño luego de al fin guardar su celular en su mochila.

-Yo también creí que aparecería pero afortunadamente solo fuimos Tweek y yo- Respondió Stan recuperando su ánimo habitual.

-Y bien…¿Qué pasó? Quiero detalles sucios-Pidió con tono pervertido Kenny.

-¡No!-Se negó en seguida el pelinegro.

-Vamos dinos, como se siente besar a ese pequeño rubio, me encantaría estar en esa posición Marsh-Agregó el de chaqueta naranja a la vez que le daba unos pequeños codazos en las costillas a Stan.

-¡No lo he besado! Digo, no desde el baile, no soy como tu Kenny, me tomo mi tiempo- Corrigió con las mejillas sonrojadas el pelinegro. Por mi parte seguía sin poder intervenir, estaba estático, como un simple oyente en la conversación que a cada segundo me recordaba el porqué de mi miserable condición emocional.

-Oye judío de mierda, sube al autobús de una vez-Me gritó Cartman a la vez que me daba un empujón sacándome al fin de mis pensamientos. Abordé un poco desorientado al vehículo, ni siquiera percibí cuando llegó. Una vez arriba noté que no quedaba ningún par de asientos libres, solo uno que otro al lado del pasillo. Me senté casi al final junto a Clyde Donovan.

-¡GAH!-Escuché un gritó desde el frente del autobús. Ahí estaba Tweek Tweak junto a Stan quien le daba un dulce beso en la frente- Demasiada presión- Volvió a vociferar el rubio mientras el pelinegro reía encantado.

-Genial- Me dije molesto a mí mismo.

-¿Una mala mañana?- Preguntó el castaño de chaqueta deportiva roja.

-No te imaginas Clyde- Respondí dando un suspiro.

-No sé qué pasa, últimamente muchos andan de mal humor, Craig esta inaguantable-Comentó pensativo mirando hacia el techo del autobús- Hey mira, hablando del rey de Roma- Agregó luego de unos segundos dirigiendo esta vez su mirada hacia la puerta del autobús por la cual acababa de ingresar el chico del chullo azul.

-¡Hey Craig por aquí!- Gritó mi acompañante intentando llamar la atención del pelinegro, quien le dirigió su típica seña para luego quedarse de pie al lado de Stan y Tweek- Es tan cruel-Comentó con tono lastimero el castaño. Ambos pelinegros y el rubio se encontraban entablando una conversación de aspecto tosco e incómodo.

-¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos Tucker?- Pregunté para mí mismo olvidando la presencia del castaño.

-Oh, nada especial, el siempre esta con Tweek y me abandona cruelmente-Respondió honestamente Donovan.

Mantuve una trivial conversación con Clyde el resto del viaje. Al bajar del autobús volví a encontrarme con el resto del "team Stan" quienes caminaban lentamente hacia la entrada de la escuela. El pelinegro intentó dirigirme la palabra en el trayecto pero solo recibió por respuesta una fría mirada de mi parte. No podía ignorar el hecho de que olvidara nuestro día de súper mejores amigos y ni siquiera lo note.

La primera clase transcurrió rápidamente, siempre la hora de matemáticas es así, al resolver ejercicios el tiempo se me pasa volando. Al escuchar el timbre salí lentamente del salón. Noté de reojo como Kenny le daba un empujón a Stan. Decidí ignorarlo y continuar mi camino hasta llegar a mi casillero.

-Hey Kyle, lamentó cancelar lo de hoy, lo olvidé- Escuché decir a una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Lo olvidaste Stan? ¿Olvidaste lo que hacemos hace más de 6 años?-Pregunté sin quitar la vista del interior de mi casillero.

-En serio lo lamento, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me gusta alguien, puedo ser un imbécil- Continuó diciendo. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos hasta que decidí voltearme y ver al chico directamente hacia sus hermosos ojos azules. Volví a suspirar agotado.

-Ya solo olvidémoslo-Hablé desviando mi mirada hacia las baldosas del pasillo.

-No Kyle, en serio, déjame compensarte- Contradijo seriamente, simultáneamente posó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro.

-N-No es necesario Stan- Rebatí intentando controlar mis nervios producto del contacto.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres mi súper mejor amigo, podríamos hacer algo especial este sábado-Habló dándome una gran sonrisa, una de esas que me han tenido embobado por años.

-Está bien-Acepté sin pensar.

-Genial-Celebró soltando mis hombros.

-¿No lo olvidarás?- Pregunté dándole una mirada incrédula. Evidentemente había pasado a segundo plano con la llegada del rubio al corazón del pelinegro.

-Claro que no, lo prometo- Aseguró a la vez que alzaba su puño, tardé unos momentos en reaccionar y levantar el mío para hacer el habitual choque- Bien, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- Se despidió el pelinegro.

Así como Craig tiene una gran debilidad, yo tengo la propia y no sé qué hacer al respecto. Stan suele lograr convencerme sin mayor esfuerzo cuando me mira fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules que me desconectan de la realidad. No obstante con el pasar de los minutos mi malestar regresó. Fue solo una anestesia momentánea.

La segunda hora de clases pasó lentamente. Otra vez no lograba concentrarme, tenía al pelinegro frente a mí quien le enviaba notitas al rubio que se encontraba a su lado. Normalmente esas notas estarían dirigidas a mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha y los observé frunciendo el ceño el resto de la clase. El muy mal agradecido de Tweek ni siquiera era constante con sus respuestas. Al término de la hora caminé rápidamente hacia mi casillero el cual abrí bruscamente, tomé mis libros para luego cerrarlo de la misma forma generando un gran estruendo.

-Hey-Saludó Kenny quien estaba a mis espaldas- ¿problemas de ira?

-No jodas Ken- Respondí dándome la vuelta.

-Estas extraño hace días, solo que ahora es evidente- Comentó el rubio.

-Estas alucinando- Intenté evadirlo comenzando a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase.

-No bromeo, dime ¿qué te sucede?- Cuestionó siguiéndome por el pasillo.

-Nada Kenny, solo tengo hambre-Mentí.

-Tengo una sospecha Kyle y no es hambre- Agregó a la vez que me sujetaba del brazo derecho haciendo que me detuviera en medio del pasillo.

-No es tu problema Kenny-Dije mientras libraba mi brazo del agarre- Solo es cosa de tiempo- Agregué para luego continuar mi camino por el pasillo en solitario- O eso espero- Aclaré para mí mismo antes de entrar a la siguiente clase. La hora se hizo eterna. Kenny no me quitaba la mirada de encima lo cual solo lograba hacerme sentir más incómodo.

Apenas escuché el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo salí rápidamente del salón para evitar que el rubio me detuviera. Dejé mis libros en mi casillero y caminé lentamente por los pasillos hacia la cafetería. Lamentablemente a medio camino volví a encontrarme con el pelinegro quien ni siquiera me notó, estaba ocupado observando a Tweek quien guardaba torpemente sus libros. Stan comenzó a revolverle el cabello cariñosamente mientras el rubio no paraba de tiritar. Sentía que despreciaba a cada segundo más a Tweek, aunque sé que es un sentimiento erróneo no podía evitarlo.

Decidí dejar de contemplar la escena y continuar mi camino hacia la cafetería, al llegar hice la fila acompañado del almuerzo con Clyde y Token. Mientras esperábamos el lugar se fue llenando cada vez más. Cuando al fin conseguí mi almuerzo me dirigí hacia una mesa al final de la cafetería, lamentablemente fui detenido a medio camino nuevamente por el rubio neurótico.

-Ngh Kyle-Habló Tweek. Me límite a dedicarle una mirada aburrida para luego seguir mi camino, no obstante, el chico volvió a posarse frente a mi impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Qué carajos quieres?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-¡GAH! ngh sabes…creo que deberías ngh hablar con S-Stan-Aconsejó con su habitual tono nervioso.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté descolocado. Comencé a apretar fuertemente mis puños intentando contener la rabia que aumentaba a cada segundo en mi interior.

-Ngh Stan habla siempre ngh de ti, está pr-preocupado por cómo ngh estas actuando hace días- Continuó con su habitual tic en el ojo- ¿Kyle? Ngh- Me llamó al no recibir respuesta. Estaba a punto de explotar. Primero llega y jode mi relación con Stan y luego viene a darme consejos sobre la misma. Ya no puedo más.

\- ¡GAH!- Gritó Tweek cuando lancé mi bandeja al piso dejando que todo su contenido se desparramara.

-¡¿Y a ti que carajos te importa? Además de ser un jodido anormal que no puede pasar un día sin decir estupideces ahora eres un puto metiche de mierda. Lo que yo haga es mi problema, no vuelvas a hablarme fenómeno de mierda. Espero que este feliz!-Le grité a la vez que lo tomaba por la camisa. Finalmente todas las emociones que estuve contenido estos días me pasaron la cuenta. Me desquité con quien no tiene idea ni culpa de mi problema.

Me quedé estático sin soltar al rubio, mi respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos llenos de terror. Reaccioné al escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros, acto seguido voltee a ver a mi alrededor, pude notar que todos los presentes en la cafetería nos observaban atentamente. Había montado todo un espectáculo.

-No ngh me mates-Rogó tiritando más que nunca el de ojos verdes. Ese fue el momento en que entré en razón, al instante comencé a soltar lentamente al chico.

-Hey ¿estás bien?- Escuché decir a una voz familiar. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que se dirigiera a mí.

-Ngh s-si-Contestó Tweek.

-Menos mal-Comentó el pelinegro dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada al rubio a la vez que posaba su manos sobre los hombros del contrario, luego me miró a mí evidentemente molesto- y ¿a ti que demonios te pasa? Tú no eres así Kyle.

-Yo…Stan…-Intenté formular sin éxito una excusa.

-¡Está bien que tengas tus problemas pero no puedes ir y desquitarte con cualquiera Kyle! No es justo para nadie- Continuó reprochándome.

-Stan…-Lo nombré sin saber que decir.

-Te desconozco Kyle…ese no es mi mejor amigo-Agregó dedicándome una mirada llena de decepción. Sentí como el mundo se me venía abajo otra vez, ya no podía ocultar las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas. Me estaba quedando sin nada.

-Tweekers-Escuché decir al recién llegado Craig quien tomo a Tweek del brazo y lo alejó de Stan, luego voltee hacia mi dirigiéndome una mirada hostil.- Estas jodido Broflovski.

Craig tenía razón, estoy más jodido que nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola c: aquí el nuevo cap, seguimos con los dramones para el pobre Kyyyy, esperemos que pronto vuelva la felicidad a su corazoncito uwu…solo esperemos jaja…me gusta llevar un enfoqué lento en las historias para mostrar relativamente completo el proceso de todas las emociones que pasan :c por lo mismo pensé que este desquite contra el hermoso Tweek era indispensable u3u En fin, espero saber que opinan al respecto y si les gustó el cap :D muchos saludos a toooodos!

 **RequeteMiau**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ _: South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo V)**_

Estaba paralizado, no podía reaccionar aun ante el peligro inminente que tenía frente a mí. Craig estaba más furioso que nunca. El chico del chullo comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a mí, tomó el cuello de mi chaqueta y me alzo levemente dejándome parado de puntillas.

-Te vas a arrepentir-Amenazó el pelinegro quien al instante alzó su puño derecho. Su mirada llena de resentimiento me envolvía. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos en espera de lo inevitable.

-Hey…¡NO!-Escuché gritar a mi mejor amigo. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Stan, acompañado de una leve mueca de dolor, sujetando fuertemente el puño de Tucker a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al notar lo cerca que estuve de sentir la gran fuerza del pelinegro.

-¡GAH!, no otra vez, ¡es demasiada ngh presión!- Vociferó el rubio motivo del altercado a un costado de nosotros.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo Tucker-Advirtió Stan dirigiéndole una mirada fría al pelinegro contrario. Yo seguía congelado, observando la escena, olvidando que era parte importante de la misma.

-Suéltame Marsh, este imbécil se lo merece- Ordenó el de chaqueta azul dedicándome nuevamente una mirada desdeñosa.

-Ngh Craig no sigas ngh- Interrumpió el de ojos verdes mientras posaba suavemente su mano derecha en el hombro del aludido.

-Tweek…tú…¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Craig. En respuesta el rubio asintió frenéticamente. Luego de unos segundos fui liberado del fuerte agarre de Tucker quien, al instante, me dio un gran empujón el cual me hizo estrellarme contra el frío piso de la cafetería. Me lo merecía.

-¡Kyle!-Me nombró Stan, simultáneamente se arrodilló a mi lado. Todo se sentía tan irreal- ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó sin ocultar la preocupación en su rostro.

-Stan…yo…lo siento –Respondí arrepentido sin ser capaz de ver al pelinegro directamente a los ojos.

-Kyle…no entiendo que te está pasando- Añadió agravando su expresión.

-No debes entenderlo, solo…sabes, soy un pésimo amigo-Contesté mientras me ponía de pie dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa.

-No, no lo eres…-Contradijo imitando mis acciones. Ya no podía seguir humillándome de esta forma. Estaba a punto de explotar de una forma patética nuevamente, por lo menos no les daría el placer de verme llorar otra vez. Evité al pelinegro y salí corriendo de la cafetería sin esperar a nada ni nadie- ¡Kyle, espera!- Escuché gritar a Stan a mi espalda, junto a los crecientes murmullos. No me detuve hasta llegar a una zona aislada en la parte trasera de la escuela donde al fin descansé, apoyando mi espalda en un viejo muro y dejándome caer lentamente.

-S-Soy un imbécil- Dije para mí mismo aun sin lograr normalizar mi respiración- Y estoy tan jodido- Repetí, simultáneamente abracé mis rodillas, escondiendo mi rostro entre las mismas- Solo quiero olvidar- Comenté dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas. Lamentablemente, oí como una persona se aproximaba lentamente hasta mí.

-¿Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácil? Me subestimas amigo-Reconocí la voz de mi mejor amigo acercándose junto a cada paso- Además, corres muy lento…-Agregó ya de pie frente a mí- Y no puedo dejarte solo- Sentí como se sentaba cuidadosamente a mi lado. Seguía ocultando mi rostro en un nuevo intento de ocultar mis constantes lágrimas.

-Vete Stan- Pedí secamente. Solo deseaba estar solo.

-No de nuevo Kyle. Algo te está pasando y necesito saber qué. No apruebo tu comportamiento, en realidad me enoja mucho, pero más me molesta que no confíes en mí- Explicó con timbre sereno.

-No hay nada que decir Stan-Respondí estaba vez mirándolo fijamente. Su apacible rostro se convirtió al instante en uno lleno de asombro y desconcierto. Mi aspecto deplorable era más que evidente, un fiel reflejo de mi interior.

-Amigo…-Agregó mientras cruzaba su brazo izquierdo por sobre mis hombros. Di un quejido lastimero en respuesta- No estás solo- Agregó dándome un suave empujoncito, acercándome a él, logrando dejar mi rostro recostado en su pecho- Siempre estoy aquí para ti- Añadió con voz serena, envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo. No podría resistir mucho más. Sentía mi cuerpo cada vez más débil ante él.

-S-Stan…-Lo nombré sujetando, fuertemente con mis puños, su fiel chaqueta café. Aun me creía capaz de contener mis sollozos.

-Solo desahógate ¿sí?- Pidió estrechándome con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Ya no podía más, necesitaba expresarlo todo de una vez. Me sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Pensé que podría, pero no, soy jodidamente incapaz de superar esta situación por mí mismo. Comencé a llorar desaforadamente, sollozo tras sollozo. No podía detenerme.

-Tranquilo-Agregó acariciando suavemente mi espalda. A pesar de proveerme de una paz inigualable, el desastre en mi interior era superior.

-Stan-Pude agregar entre sollozos luego de un rato.

-Kyle…-Repitió sin cesar sus caricias.

-No me dejes…Quédate junto a mí-Pedí con voz quebrada en las últimas palabras, acto seguido escondí mi rostro en su cuello, sin cesar mi llanto.

-Jamás te he dejado-Aseguró, luego de un momento, tomó suavemente mis hombros ejerciendo un poco de presión, separándome de él y dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente- Y jamás lo haré- Agregó seriamente. Desvié inseguro mi mirada hacia la pared- ¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionó cuidadosamente.

-Tú…ya sabes…Tweek-Expliqué cautelosamente.

-¿Tweek?... ¿qué? ¿Estas celoso Ky?-Preguntó con un timbre incrédulo en su voz- Oh dios, me estas jodiendo- Agregó luego de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta de mi parte.

-¿Por qué estaría jodiendo? maldita sea- Respondí irritado, simultáneamente volví a mirar directamente sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Espera, espera, tranquilo-Me detuvo alzando sus manos frente a mí,

-Imbécil-Agregué formando un puchero en mis labios. Al verme se formó una amplía y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, lo soy- Aceptó. Al instante, haciendo memoria, borró su sonrisa- Pero Kyle…hombre, en serio, tú eres mi mejor amigo, nada puede cambiar eso.

-Hace un rato tú…-Intenté decir acompañado de una mirada recelosa.

-Dios, no importa lo encabronado que esté, no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, si es que aún no te ha quedado claro- Me interrumpió. Soy un imbécil- En serio lamento haber olvidado lo de hoy, como te dije, ya sabes como soy cuando me gusta alguien...Pero, carajo, Kyle, jamás te he olvidado- Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos. Me sentía tan transparente ante él, tan vulnerable. Si tan solo él pudiera mirar realmente a través de mi corazón y descubrir la verdad del asunto…todo sería más sencillo.

-¿Es enserio?- Me pregunté en voz alta a mí mismo. Estaba innegablemente confundido.

-Amigo, en serio, prometo que pase lo que pase jamás te dejaré…es más, no te imaginas lo mucho que le he hablado a Tweek sobre ti-Confesó junto a un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Con esa frase terminé por sentirme, oficialmente, el mayor imbécil de este mundo. Al fin pude pensar con claridad y darme cuenta que el rubio solo se acercó con la sincera intención de ayudarme. Tweek jamás ha sido un hijo de puta como otros, como yo, a estas alturas.

-Carajo…-Comenté para mí mismo.

-¿Lo entiendes Kyle?...-Preguntó. Asentí lentamente con mi cabeza, sin poder disimular el desconcierto que se manifestaba en mi rostro- Sabes, no soporto verte así-Expresó el pelinegro, acto seguido, volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos en un reconfortante abrazo, el cual, esta vez, correspondí en seguida.

-Stan te quiero mucho-Confesé sin detenerme a pensar- No sabes cuánto- Agregué con voz quebrada. Los recuerdos vienen y van. Me vuelven frágil.

-Yo también amigo-Correspondió estrechándome con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Si tan solo comprendiera que nuestras palabras son envueltas por un tinte diferente.

-Yo…Stan…-Intenté formular. El impulso por expresar mi sentir era a cada segundo mayor. Tal vez…ya era el momento de darle término a este suplicio constante.

-¿Kyle?-Me nombró alentándome a continuar. Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza. Tal vez no estaba preparado, no sabía que podría pasar, no obstante, el deseo de liberarme era tan fuerte.

-Hey ¿ya terminaron su momento homosexual? Pasen a lo bueno y déjenme ver- Fui sacado repentinamente de mis vacilaciones por la voz de Kenny. Volteé, al igual que Stan, a mirarlo inmediatamente. El recién llegado estaba de pie frente a nosotros, luciendo su gran sonrisa la cual no hacia juego con sus ojos celestes, los cuales, revelaban intranquilidad.

-Jajaja Kenny eres un idiota- Rió el moreno, al instante, volvió a dirigirme su atención- espera…¿Qué decías amigo?- Preguntó, aun posando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Yo…-Dudé. El impulso había abandonado mi cuerpo. Ya no era capaz- Yo…creo que debería disculparme con Tweek- Completé dándole una falsa sonrisa.

-Oh…sí, estaría bien-Comentó indeciso Stan- Pero no creo que sea el momento, debes recuperarte primero.

-Es verdad Kyle, te ves horrible, otra vez- Complementó Kenny poniéndose de cuclillas frente a nosotros- Ese no es el pequeño Ky que todos queremos- Agregó con todo gracioso quitándome mi fiel ushanka.

-Hey, Devuélvemela- Me quejé frunciendo el ceño. Al instante sentí como el pelinegro acariciaba cariñosamente mi cabello. No pude evitar sonrojarme y dedicarle una mirada tímida.

-Así está mejor-Habló, acompañado de una hermosa y mejillas sonrojadas, el causante de mis agitadas emociones.

-Aaaw ¡abrazo grupal!-Dijo alegre Kenny, simultáneamente se abalanzó sobre los dos, estrechándonos, afectuosamente, entre sus brazos.

-Hey- Volví a quejarme, no obstante, la alegre risa de Stan me distrajo nuevamente. Me quedé embobado observándolo.

-Esto no va a seguir así Kyle- Susurró en mi oído, sacándome de mi trance, el de chaqueta naranja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- Intervino el pelinegro ajeno a las palabras del rubio.

-Nada, nada-Tranquilizó Kenny dándome una mirada cómplice.

Quizás esto jamás termine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hola!_ _Aquí el quinto cap! La verdad es que me gustó bastante escribirlo, jajaj aunque como imagino habrán notado, resulto ser mucho más corto de lo usual, pensé en seguirlo ya que tengo lista una continuación (no revisada) pero dije…mejor calidad a cantidad(? Sinceramente creo que esta parte merecía un capítulo aislado uwu….no obstante prometo subir antes de lo normal –espero- la continuación en "compensación". En fin espero saber lo que opinan –corazón- Muchos saludos c:!_

 _Pd: Siempre me ha encantado cuando en los libros, películas, etc…mencionan el nombre de la obra ;_; no me resistí, era el momento preciso jaja c:_

 _ **RequeteMiau**_


End file.
